starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Joeyray's Bar
Joeyray's Bar, also known as Joeyray's,StarCraft II Revolution Overdrive. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-09-12. is a bar on Mar Sara owned by Joeyray.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina trophies (in English). 2010. It is a locals-only establishment, far off the beaten track and situated in one of Mar Sara's most arid and disreputable districts. It holds fame among music circles due to the presence of its jukebox, playing tracks banned by the Dominion. Its exterior structure is of grey-bricks. Overview The bar has the following features: *On the neon sign reading, "JOEYRAY'S BAR," the lights sometimes flickered to read "U PAY RAY" and "PAY UP".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Joeyray's Bar (in English). 2010. *The skull of what appears to be a hydralisk hung on the wall with lights strung through it. *Raynor's old marshal badge hung on a wall, along with a Great War-era picture of Sarah Kerrigan, a Viking in walker mode, a Raynor's Raiders poster and a picture of the winners of the Fourth Annual Hydralisk Derby. *The bar's beverages included Scotty Bolger's Old No. 8 Whiskey, Benson Cognek., Gritton's Single Malt Whiskey, Absinthe and ZROM Rum. *A corkboard wall with pinned vidsnaps of Raynor with the crew from the Hyperion, his squad from his days as a Confederate marine, and Sarah Kerrigan before her infestation. *A Nosh brand television and two other screens, which broadcast Universal News Network. One of these was shot at by Jim Raynor, and the cost was put on his tab. History Jim Raynor was a patron during the interbellumMetzen, Chris (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "Homecoming." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 6-27. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. and was declared its "most famous patron".Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. He used it as his unofficial headquarters for a time and word of his presence spread. Mar Saran Evening Gazette journalist Humbert H. traveled there, hoping to spot Raynor and the bar's jukebox. Dodging the Dominion, he got what he wanted, along with some pranks. Delighted and enthusiastic, he vowed to return. On the eve of the Second Great War, Raynor used the bar as his command center after watching a UNN broadcast there which prompted him to resume his revolution against Arcturus Mengsk. The rebel shot the television screen in anger,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemy. (in English). 2010. and Joeyray put that on his tab as well. Tychus Findlay also tracked Raynor to the bar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Old Times. (in English). 2010. They returned after a mission, only to learn of a zerg invasion; they would have to evacuate.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Zero Hour (in English). 2010-07-27. The pair took the bar's jukebox when they left Mar Sara at the onset of the war; it was installed aboard the Hyperion in the .Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina (in English). 2010. Raynor was present in the bar two years after the End War. It was the last time anyone saw him—only his badge was found.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. Game Structure Co-op Missions |image=Joeyray'sBar SC2-LotV Game1.jpg |imgsize= |imgdesc= |race=Terran |faction= Heaven's Devils |campname= |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Mechanical *Structure |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin=150 |energycost= |costgas=50 |supply= |campcost= |time=40 |produced=SCV |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Command center |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=1250 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce=*Tychus Findlay *Crooked Sam (with gunslinger's hideout) *Sirius (with gunslinger's hideout) *Blaze (with muscle armory) *Cannonball (with muscle armory) *Rattlesnake (with muscle armory) *Vega (with fixers' safehouse) *Nux (with fixers' safehouse) *Lt. Nikara (with fixers' safehouse) |allows=*Gunslinger's hideout *Muscle armory *Fixers' safehouse *Medivac platform |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure=x |hero= |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Joeyray's Bar features as the central structure for Tychus Finday in Co-op Missions. He lugs it from battlefield to battlefield via a Hercules at the start of a match, but it can be rebuilt once destroyed. From the bar, outlaws of the new Heaven's Devils can be recruited from there for a price. When the Outlaws are beaten, they'll escape back to the bar where they will respawn after paying 250 minerals and 25 seconds.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2018. Trivia *The bar's name may be a reference to Joeyray Hall, a Blizzard cinematics editor. *The bar was present in the 2008 build of Wings of Liberty. Here, a poster of the Heaven's Devils was present.2008-10-12, BlizzCon StarCraft 2 Gameplay Panel. IncGamers, accessed on 2012-04-23 This is absent from the game's final build, though it makes an appearance in the ending cinematic of Legacy of the Void. *The bar's structure bears great resemblance to the cut merc haven structure. *Joeyray is mentioned as a 'stock' name in the ending cinematic of Rebel Yell.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Inauguration. (in English). 1998. *A set of Joeyray's Bar pint glasses are available for sale from the Battle.net store and from ThinkGeek.com.2017-07-08, StarCraft II Joeyray's Pint Glasses - Set of 4. Battle.net, accessed on 2017-07-08 *The bar can be seen on the loading screen of Heroes Brawl in Heroes of the Storm. A bar named "Joeyray's Bar II" was used for the trailer for the Winter Veil 2017 event, with a similar layout to Joeyray's.2017-12-12, StarCraft II Winter Veil 2017 – Heroes of the Storm. Youtube, accessed on 2017-12-12 References Category:Establishments